The Kazekage's Trophy
by PKiscoming
Summary: Naruto Namikaze has always been the perfect example of a Kage's child, smart helpful and politically talented. To honor an agreement between the Yondaime Kazekage and the Yondaime Hokage, he is married to the next Kazekage, Gaia (Fem Gaara). Rated for language and future adult stuff.


Disclaimer: I own nothing used or referenced...

A bit of background;

Minato and Kushina had twins, one male and one female (Naruto and Nami). Nami has Kyuubi sealed in her, Naruto don't not. As such, he is used as a political chip. To further solidify relations with Suna, Konoha gives their Yondaime's non Jinchuriki son to the Kazekage's youngest, and heir, Gaia. (Fem Gaara) Takes place after chunin exams, (No invasion). Non shinobi, Naruto, the rest will be made up as i go.

START

The chunin exams were over for Konoha, and it meant that it was time to announce, now that the Kazekage's heir was chunin, engagement of the two Yondaime's youngest children. But first, to tell the two themselves.

 **With Naruto**

The 17 year old Naruto was currently coming home from a walk around Konoha. The villagers adored their Yondaime's perfect son. And why not? He almost never made mistakes in public, and would often go out of his way to help the citizens of Konoha. Be they children, adults, shinobi, or elderlies, he was always willing to lend a helping hand, or ear if needed.

But this was only his public persona, the real him had very little say in the matter, as the public persona suggested to him by his parents. For, at first the villagers disliked Nami and by extention, him. Try as they may, his parents could not change this. So, in a last ditch effort, Kushina created the perfect plan. Naruto's mask was born then. By using this persona he got the village to adore both himself, and eventually Nami.

As he walked, stopping to help others along the way, he saw from the corner of his eye, the young Hyuuga heiress, watching him.

Thus embracing his persona once more. "Pardon me miss Hanabi, but do you need something?" He said to the now scarlet faced heiress. "I... need..." She adopted a flustered look, and promptly fainted.

"Excuse me," Said he to a lady. "but do you know whats wrong with her?" The lady, also a Hyuuga merely picked up the heiress and left, but not before thanking the Yondaime's heir graciously. And sighed as she left.

The boy was extremely unaware of the feelings of others. If he were, he would have picked up on 12 year old Hanabi Hyuuga's blatant love for him. The reason being he helped her when her sister was married off to a high ranking official of Kumo, as a sign of goodwill. Naruto had comforted her when everyone else gave her space to cope. When he did this, he had unknowingly stolen the young girl's heart.

Naruto shrugged and turned on heel, walking to see what his father wanted of him. If he had turned around, he'd have seen all onlookers facepalm.

As he neared his home, his sister began stealthily walking behind him. You see Nami had a slight obsession with her older brother, viewing him as her hero. Though not a shinobi, he was adored within the village, and within the political arena. The boy was seen as a prize among many on the council, and throughout the elemental nations.

He was a great politician, and had prevented a war over the still recovering Mist by offering to gather financial and political support for the downtrodden nation. He had also prevented an economic downturn for Suna by meeting with the Diyamo of wind to work out an agreement for missions for the suffering Sand village. But, his ultimate acts were liberating Spring country via sanctions, and Wave country by ordering the movement of his personal ANBU guard to take care of the tyrant Gato.

The boy had now made it inside, discarding his shoes by the door. Hearing voices coming from his father's study, he knocked twice.

"Come in!" was the call of his father, one Minato Namikaze.

"Greetings honorable father, you needed something of me?"

Minato smiled and gestured for him to sit down. The young man looked at the company in the room, the Kazekage, his wife and his heir.

"I humbly welcome you into our home Lord Kazekage, Lady Karura, honorable heiress." He bowed low to the guests in his practiced tone.

The boy sat down in the only open seat in the room, next to the Kazekage's heiress, Gaia, if he remembered her name correctly. Minato sighed. They were really losing a valuable asset in honoring the 17 year old agreement, but in order to save face it had to be done.

"Naruto, the reason I called you here today is to inform you of an upcoming wedding." Minato began.

"Oh, a wedding father? Not to assume anything, but is it between the Suna heiress and a Konoha noble? And judging why you called me in particular, I assume the noble is myself?" The boy was perceptive in the right ways, but stunted emotionally.

Rasa was surprised at how quick the boy had caught on, he had heard stories of the boy's skill but had thought them to be rumors made by Konoha. 'Damn, we really lucked out with this one.' Rasa thought.

Gaia, having known this since she was proclaimed next in line for Kazekage, was also surprised by the way the boy figured it out.

Minato sighed again, they really were losing a great asset. "Yes, Naruto you are correct."

"I see, father if I may, when is the wedding?" Asked Naruto.

"In two weeks." Came the reply.

Naruto nodded and stood. "Father, esteemed guests, it has been a wonderful time seeing you, but I believe I promised to help Nami study political ettiquite for her mission with the new Diyamo of Spring country. It will help relatons." He explained before quickly walking toward and opening the door, bowing once more and promptly exiting.

After he left Minato smiled and said; "He sure took it well."

"I agree." The Kazekage acknowleged.

"Gaia, what did you think about your husband?" Karura asked gently to the silent redhead.

"He was... interesting mother. And handsome too." Was the reply from the redheaded girl.

"Well, why don't you go get to know him, if its okay with you Lord Kazekage." Minato suggested.

Rasa pondered it for a moment. "Yes, it would be best for them to not be total strangers after all, they will be married in two weeks."

Nodding to her father, and to the Hokage, Gaia left the room to find her man.

END

THIS WILL BE UPDATED IN BETWEEN MY OTHER STORY.

AS A LOT OF AUTHORS SAY: "PLEASR R&R"


End file.
